Avatar: The Hero Fox of Zootopia
Avatar: The Hero Fox of Zootopia is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Thought I would attempt a new retelling of Zootopia. However, I chose to make this a crossover with another action fantasy series that I love: Avatar: The Last Airbender. Unlike my other Avatar writing, this one is set in the modern Zootopia universe, with a twist: certain Zootopians are benders and have dojos to teach waterbending, earthbending, firebending and airbending, and there is an avatar in each generation. In this case, Nick is a fire avatar and Judy is an earthbender who came to be a cop. The ZPD is also made up of waterbenders, earthbenders and firebenders. The general plot of the movie plays out as normal, and Bellwether is a bender. However what kind will be revealed later. Finally, there is also the added wrinkle of a firebending puma who seeks to make predators the dominant population in Zootopia. In all of this, Nick and Judy meet and must restore peace to the city. She will also be not just his girlfriend, but his earthbending teacher. Also, while Robin and Marian are still Nick's parents, in this story, a stocky, fox version of Iroh is Nick's paternal grandfather. I decided to make Nick the main protagonist of this retelling, as he was in the original draft. This is one of my stories for the second anniversary of Zootopia, although I probably won't have MOTOR done by then to get started on this, though I might get a bit. Prologue (Judy's POV) Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Zootopia is the place where all mammals lived in peace. It is a vast city, full of mystery, romance and excitement. It was also a place where mammals could come to advance their knowledge of the arts of bending, the power to manipulate the four elements. I came from Bunnyburrow, and I am an earthbender. It was always my dream to join the ZPD and be a police officer. I wanted to be one of the city's protectors. However, the ZPD was not the only entity guarding the city from evil. That role fell to the Avatar, the master of all four elements. Each generation had an avatar, one for each part of the elemental cycle. The previous avatar had been an earthbender, so that meant that the next one would be a firebender. However, he or she had not surfaced yet. In a city the size of Zootopia, they could be in any of the twelve districts. I doubted I would ever see the Avatar. Regardless, I was so eager to get there. Little did I know what was coming. I was about to be sent on the adventure of a lifetime. It would be an adventure of danger, excitement, joy, giref and even romance. I would play a big part in history, along with a fox that would come to play a big part in my life in a more than friends way. This fox was Nick Wilde and he would be instrumental in restoring peace after the chaos that befell the city. I knew that Nick would save the world! Chapter 1- Meeting of Heroes (Judy's POV) I had my first case! However, it wasn't all great. Chief Bogo, the ZPD's powerful earthbender leader, had given me only 48 hours to solve this case. On the other hand, he had given me a lead. That lead was a call from Sahara Square. It was something about a strange unmarked van. The caller was a mammal named Nick Wilde. I was to meet him outside the Palm Hotel and Casino. Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Judy Hopps. I am a bunny earthbender from Bunnyburrow. All my life, I have wanted to be a ZPD officer. Fifteen years ago, at the age of nine, I told my dreams to everyone at the Carrot Days Festival. It didn't exactly go over well. I had a confrontation with local bully Gideon Grey. He hit me, but I managed to protect the friends that he was bullying before I arrived. After fifteen years, I joined the ZPD Academy and trained under the waterbender Polar bear sergeant Ursua Friedkin. It wasn't easy, but I succeeded. I became the first bunny cop in the history of Zootopia. Not that it mattered to anyone. Chief Bogo gave me parking duty. Though I hated that, I did it anyway. However, one incident brought me ever closer to my destiny. A flower shop was robbed. I ditched my duty to pursue the weasel criminal responsible. I chased him down through Little Rodentia, saving the life of a little female shrew in the process and catching the criminal weasel who was responsible. Chief Bogo was not thrilled. He was about to fire me. However, that's when Mrs. Otterton arrived, pleading for help in finding in her missing husband, Emmett Otterton. Bogo tried to tell her that the ZPD was quite busy. It was then that I spoke up, saying that I would take the case. Bogo was furious. He was going to fire me again, but then, along with Mrs. Otterton, Dawn Bellwether, the airbender sheep assistant mayor of the city, showed up and told Mayor Lionheart that I would be taking the case. That's when Bogo only gave me 48 hours to crack the case or I was fired. Without a further complaint, I accepted, knowing that it was my only chance to succeed. I got the records from Clawhauser, including where I was to meet my contact, and set out for Sahara Square. As I drove the crusier that had been given to me for my mission, I contemplated everything. Eventually, I arrived at the Palm. It was a beautiful structure in an entire city of beautiful structures. It was also a common performance spot for Gazelle, the famous Thomson's gazelle pop star and Chief Bogo's wife. I sat on a bench to await Nick's arrival. What was about to happen would truly begin my path to destiny. Chapter 2- To Help a Bunny (Nick's POV) I was on my way over to the Palm. My name is Nick Wilde, and I am a firebender fox. I was used to going over to the Palm. Not only did Gazelle perform there regularly, but my mother, Marian, did so as well. She, as a vixen, was considered the most beautiful female in Zootopia, despite the prejudice against foxes, and was a bellydancer and owner of the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy. She had actually trained Gazelle and was the most famous bellydancer in all of Zootopia. Today, however, was a calm day. No performances were happening. I simply headed down to the resort, not expecting much. Little did I know that this meeting would set me on the path to destiny. Before long, I arrived. What I saw was a bunny being antagonized by two jackal thugs. I quickly saw that the bunny was an earthbender, as she was bending rocks from the flowerbeds at them. I was impressed, but I also knew that I had to stop it. Coming to where they could see me but where the bunny couldn't, I blasted a jet of flame at the jackals. They fled. I smiled at the bunny. She seemed surprised that I was a fox. I was merely smitten with her. What a beauty she was. However, she began to speak about the case, about my sighting of the strange van, and about Emmett Otterton. We talked for a good while about all of it. Perhaps it was a way for me to begin pursuing her romantically, but I offered to help her out. She asked me what I knew about Emmett Otterton. I explained that I knew him well, that his wife, Mrs. Otterton, was my mother's personal assisstant, and that he regularly came to Sahara Square to visit the Mystic Springs Oasis, a local hangout spot. So eager was she that I didn't even get a chance to find out what it really was. Off we went. The facility was run by an airbender yak named Yax, a good friend of my paternal grandfather, Iroh Wilde. It wasn't a far drive from the resort to the Mystic Springs Oasis. We entered the parking lot and parked. We entered. As usual, Yax was meditating at the front desk. It took Judy several tries before she got his attention. For a moment, he thought she was a bunny scout, but she quickly corrected him. She then began to ask about Emmett Otterton, and he told us that he could bring us to his yoga instructor, Nangi the elephant. He came out from behind the desk. That's when Judy realized it. He was nude! When Judy pointed it out, he explained that the club was a naturalist club. He then took us out into the yard, where all the mammals were nude. As we walked toward Nangi, we passed by some mammals that I knew a bit, such as Katt, a female black leopard. They were all enjoying bending lessons, swimming, sunbathing and other pasttimes. Judy was uncomfortable, and I tried to walk in front of her so that she would see less of them. Then we met Nangi. She was no help at all, but Yax gave a lot of help. He was able to describe what Mr. Otterton was wearing and even the car, a white limo, that picked him up, as well as give us the license plate number. I could see Judy's adorable excitement as we walked out. I made me become even more smitten, and I hoped that all the barriers to a romantic relationship could be broken down. Now it was time to track the limo. Chapter 3- Meeting Mr. Big (Judy's POV) Nick and I headed off to our next stop. That stop was the Department of Mammal Vehicles. Even though we had barely met, I was beginning to be smitten by this handsome fox. I looked at him when we stopped at a red light. However, then I tried to bring myself back to reality. He was a fox, and I am a bunny. If our knowing one another ever went past working together on this case, there was no way we could ever be anything more than friends. Surely, my parents would never allow it. In my mind, I continued to make up all manner of reasons why we could never be anything more. However, I felt how I felt. No matter what excuse I came up with, I couldn't banish my newfound romantic attraction to Nick. Then we arrived at the DMV. Great, a distraction. We got out of the car. Nick began to give me a warning that this place was quite frustrating. I blew him off, not expecting what was about to happen. Following close behind him, we entered the building. I hadn't expected what was about to happen. But then I saw what kind of mammals were operating the place. They were all sloths! Yes, sloths, among the slowest of all mammals. All around us, there were highly ticked off mammals waiting to get their pictures and paperwork taken care of. Nick led me to the desk of one of them, who I quickly learned was named Flash Slothmore. Just as slow as any other sloth, he took forever to run the plate. However, we found out that it was registered to a place in Tundratown, Tundratown Limo Service. When Nick and I got outside, it was night! We had been in there for hours. However, I had my deadline, and I wasn't about to stop now. Nick and I promptly drove to the location. Upon arrival, we found our way into the business and found the limo. We began to investigate. The inside of the limo was ripped to shreds. Suddenly, Nick found something, something that scared him. It was a cup etched with the letter "B". He explained that this vehicle belonged to Mr. Big, an infamous criminal here in Tundratown. He tried to get me to hurry up and leave with him. He was scared. That's when the Polar bears came. They were huge, big even for their kind. As well, each of them wore waterbending symbols around their necks. Nick tried to talk us out of our situation, but it failed. The bears grabbed us and stuffed us into their car. They then got in, squishing us between them. We were trapped. I could see the fear in Nick's eyes as we drove off. Now, we were off to see their boss. Neither of us spoke during the drive. We didn't want to risk enraging the bears. Eventually, we arrived at a fine mansion. As it was night, the home was lit with the outside lights. When we parked, they escorted us inside the house, marched us down the hall to a private study. Nick and I shared a look, and I could tell that Nick was contemplating trying to bend our way out of this. That's when Mr. Big was brought in. To my shock, he was not one of the bears. Far from it. Despite his name, he was a little shrew. Nick took a step back. Immediately, he began asking why we had tresspassed on his property on this day, which apparently was the day of his daughter's wedding. Bravely, I stood up to him, warning him that if he had done anything to Emmett Otterton, I would bring him down. He clearly did not like that. It was then that he said what Nick and I's fate would be. The bears, all waterbenders, would bend a bubble of water around us and keep us there until we drowned. The trap door to the water pit beneath the floor was opened up to provide a source for bending, as waterbenders needed a source for their bending. Nick and I looked at one another. There was a part of me that wanted to just call out that I was in love with him, that I wished I could have become his girlfriend at some point in the future. However, before I could do so, and before the bears could begin bending, a little female shrew in a wedding dress appeared, asking in anger what Mr. Big was doing. I recognized her. It was the shrew that I saved in Little Rodentia. We learned that her name was Fru-Fru. She recognized me as well. I complemented her wedding dress and she was happy. She then turned to Mr. Big, who turned out to be her father. Once he found out what had happened, Mr. Big ordered the bears to let us go. He even brought us to Fru-Fru's wedding, where we learned that Mr. Otterton had gone savage and attacked Mr. Big's driver, an earthbender jaguar named Renato Manchas, who lived in the Rainforest District. It was time to get to the bottom of this. Chapter 4- Battle and Romance (Nick's POV) Now it was off to the Rainforest District Judy and I headed off Eventually, we got to our destination Going up to the door, we were greeted by an unexpected sight Fabienne Growley was there We were surprised She explained that she was Manchas' girlfriend She then moved aside, revealing him We saw his injuries as he got closer He didn't want to talk about it We pleaded Then something happened He groaned and slapped his neck, as if something had struck him Then it happened He fell on his knees His eyes became wild and fierce He growled He had become savage Then his eyes fell on Judy He began to stalk her and chase after her Fabienne rushed after him, trying to stop him I also tried to stop him with a bending technique called the fire whip It worked for a bit, but then he evaded it He chased us over a hill, but not before Judy trapped him Judy called the ZPD Judy and I wound up wrapped together Bogo arrived Manchas He would have fired Judy, but I intervened Judy still had some time We headed to city hall, where Assistant Mayor Bellwether aided us We found where we needed to go It was an old hospital We found Otterton, Manchas and the others Moreover, Mayor Lionheart was behind it all! Judy and the other ZPD officers arrested him The next day, Judy was to give a press conference It was a disaster Judy made things worse, saying things about predators I was furious It hurt, because I was still in love with her I left, she followed Outside the ZPD, there stood my grandfather, making a phone call With him were two others Yax Ursa Friedkin, a waterbender Then came Bogo Turns out my grandfather knew him Together, they formed the Order of the White Lotus They then revealed something shocking They now knew who the new avatar was It was me I had to be trained They had selected my friend Finnick to train me in airbending His girlfriend Skye would teach me waterbending Last but not least, Judy would teach me earthbending I was still angry with her, but I was ready I began to train In that time, Judy and I forgave one another We admitted our feelings We became an item It wasn't long before we saved the day We found out who was really responsible It was Bellwether She confessed to it She was brought down and arrested However, there was another evil-doer Bellwether's political rival, Grant Pawman, a puma He was a firebender I fought him on the grounds of the museum Again, I was victorious Judy declared me her handsome avatar Hand in hand, we walked away She left the ZPD after what happened She became a new earthbender instructor at the ZPD Academy I devoted my time to saving the city Now the avatar was here Villains beware Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender crossovers Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender-themed stories Category:Stories inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Stories featurings Zootopian versions of ATLA characters Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Chapter fics Category:Retellings of Zootopia Category:Retellings of the movie Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics Category:Manbienne stories Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Bogzelle fics Category:BogoxGazelle Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories where the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy is mentioned Category:PG-13 stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fics adapting another work